Forum:Images on other wikis
Images on other wikis Hi everyone, I recently noticed there are a large amount of images on wikis for other languages that we don't have. A lot of these images are for characters that we don't have any for. Could we bring these over? I've been making a few edits on the Italian wiki and could bring over some from there if it is ok to do so. I believe edits on the French wiki so we could get some from there too. All these images seem to be valid canon and even if they came from books in another language we could probably still use them. Thanks, --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 09:14, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :It's great to see someone working on the Italian wiki! (maybe you could adopt it at some point...) On the Italian wiki, there are very few pictures that can be brought across, the French wiki took most images from the English ones (the other ones we have are from front covers of the books in other languages). However, the license indication on the other wikis aren't very good (another area to work on). I think the best wiki to get the images from is the Russian one - OOKS (and a few others) have uploaded 16 pages of images! OOKS could have the originals saved so it would be best to ask them for the better quality versions. There are also some images to do with alethiometer symbols there (the ones we have at the moment aren't amazing) - they have transparent backgrounds and generally look better so this is something we should definitely consider doing. Soon we'll have a lot more images anyway with the TV series! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:03, February 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Feel free to grab images from other wikis, but when you're uploading/licensing them here, do not indicate the other wiki as a source. Use the actual book/movie/game that the image came from, please. And I know some of these other wikis have a lot of fan art, so do not bring any of those over and it should be all good :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 01:46, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks! Some of them can be slightly confusing as to where they came from - fanart, book, video game, film, canon sources etc (I've been putting some of the Russian Wiki's images from the film/video game through the image search on Google Images and it shows them coming from sites that sell images...). It would probably be good to interlanguage link these images too. As for fanart, I think that's only on the Russian Wiki. However, some images that look like fanart are actually book covers from the HDM series in other languages (for example this). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:07, February 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::I personally would not interlanguage link images because they might be slightly different and there's no real purpose to finding an image on a different-language wiki. But that's my opinion on the matter. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:59, February 19, 2019 (UTC) It would be good for documentation sake and ILLs also improve Google search rankings. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 14:23, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :Images between wikis generally won't be identical, even if they are copied and saved onto a computer (the filespecs/compression might change slightly during this process), so if you link two similar but unidentical images, then it comes off as a bit strange (does that make sense?). Instead you could link to the original wiki file it was copied from in the "filespecs" area of the image summary template for documentation(?). I don't quite understand how ILLs for images would improve Google search rankings? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:54, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I understand, scrap that idea :P. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:33, February 21, 2019 (UTC)